The present invention relates to new biphenyl compounds and a process for producing them. More particularly, the invention relates to new biphenyl compounds of which two phenyl groups are substituted by different functional groups having a high reactivity and a process for producing them.
It has been known that polymers having biphenyl groups have excellent heat and chemical resistance.
To introduce the biphenyl group into a polymer, it is necessary to prepare a biphenyl compound having highly reactive functional groups introduced into the two phenyl groups.
The biphenyl compounds having these functional groups are valuable not only as starting materials for polymers but also as intermediates in the synthesis of medicines, agricultural chemicals and dyes.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have investigated biphenyl compounds having an active functional group in each of the phenyl groups, and as a result thereof, found new compounds and a process for producing them.